It'll all be over soon
by annielovesauggie
Summary: Auggie's bedside confession leaves an impression on Annie, but she can't start something with him until she finishes her business with Lena. Major spoilers for 'Suffragette City.'
1. Chapter 1

"I don't need anybody. But I need you."

_I'm here. I'm here, Auggie. Don't leave me. Don't give up._

xXx

Three months later and not much had changed between them. Auggie sat typing at his desk listening to the sounds of Annie buzzing around the bullpen. Her undying quest to bring Lena to justice fueled her and gave her strength. Auggie wondered if she would've recovered half as well if not for the red-hot hatred that propelled her. Finally, he'd had enough of listening to her stomp and crash her way around the office. He abruptly pushed up and out of his chair and made his way to the doorway. He didn't speak. He only stood still, his arms crossed.

He was beginning to wonder if she'd ignore him or even worse, try and slip by him. He was about to give up when he heard her coming towards him.

"What's with 'the look'?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're shooting daggers at me."

"I'd like to point out the physical impossibility of that."

"Don't give me that."

He could hear her foot tapping and he blew out his breath in exasperation. "Annie…."

"Auggie, I've got to run. I'm…."

"Yeah, I know. You've got a hot lead you're chasing down."

"I'll make time when I get back." She called over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Auggie stood still in his doorway and listened to the sound of her heels retreating.

"She's going to crash and burn."

Auggie was startled by Joan's voice. In his focus on Annie, he had not heard her approach.

"Why did you let her go then?"

"She's the best chance we've got to catch Lena."

Auggie ran his hands roughly through his hair. He knew she was right. There were few emotions more powerful than love or betrayal. In Annie's case, she was feeling both. "Joan…"

"It's over my head." He heard her spin away from him and then the sharp click of her heels as she returned to her office.

xXx

Two days later, Auggie was assigned to handle an operative on a sensitive mission in Mexico. He was young and inexperienced and in over his head. Auggie had been chained to his desk for half the night trying to guide his young charge. He was drinking what he believed was his seventh cup of coffee when he realized Annie was standing in the room.

"Walker…" he drew out her name.

"You look like hell."

"You're back."

"It was a dead end, but I have a new thread I'm gonna pull. I'm heading back out tomorrow."

"Hmm."

"Don't worry."

"I'm not."

"You look worried."

"I think you're confusing this look with exhaustion. I've got a baby bambi in the field that needs me to lead him home with breadcrumbs."

"I see."

He pulled his headphones down around his neck and listened, but there was nothing. No hastily retreating footsteps or sharp retort.

"Annie?"

"Yeah?"

Several beats of silence passed. Auggie thought about saying 'it.' If this had been a movie, the music would have subtly started playing in the background and the lighting would soften…. He laughed at himself. Here they were, in a decidedly unromantic setting with day old coffee and what he assumed were harsh fluorescent lights.

"What kind of lights are on in here?" He blurted out without thinking.

"What?"

"Never mind." He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and quickly turned away from her. "Good luck on your mission, Walker. I'm here if you need me." He quickly put his headphones back on and began typing. He couldn't see the look on her face. The slightly parted lips, the wide eyes…. He didn't hear her walk up behind him.

She touched him—just a hand on his shoulder, but it was different. She had never touched him like that before. She slid her hand onto his shoulder…it was just a flash of recognition, but he felt the heat of her hand and knew instantly it was not her usual touch. He slowly turned around and pulled one earphone down.

She watched him turn and for a moment was completely undone by the expression on his face. She never had the heart to tell him that his face was reflecting every single emotion that passed through him. She imagined he'd had much more of a 'poker face' before he lost his sight. She knew it was wrong to take advantage of that, but sometimes his words and actions left her confused, and she was thankful that his face gave away his true feelings.

She stared at him. She didn't think she'd ever see him look so vulnerable. His words from a moment ago echoed in her mind….'if you ever need me….if you ever need me….' She felt dizzy and put a hand down on his desk to steady herself. The memory of his words came slamming back into her mind.

"You never need anyone."

"What?"

"You said, 'I never need anyone, but I need you."

Suddenly Auggie was standing up and reaching for her. She grabbed his outstretched hand and held tight.

"You heard me?" He whispered.

"Did you say that?" She was baffled. She couldn't place the memory. She could hear his words as clear as a bell in her head, but she couldn't remember where or when he said them.

"Yeah." He had his hands on her shoulders, gripping tightly.

"When?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"When you were unconscious." He released her and shoved his hands deep into his front pockets.

"What did you mean?" She didn't know how she was brave enough to ask the question, but she realized she was desperate for the answer.

"When you were lying there, I was so afraid you were going to die." He turned away from her and walked a few paces to the wall.

"But what did you mean when you said 'you need me?'" Her voice barely came out as a whisper.

Auggie continued to slowly walk the perimeter of the room. "You know what I meant, Walker."

"Okay." She shored up her defenses. If he wasn't going to say it, then she wouldn't push. "I've got to get home before I head to the airport."

"Good luck."

"I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, see ya."

Annie was walking away as Auggie spoke and something in his voice made her stop and look at him through the glass walls of his office. He had his head down and was roughly banging his fist against his leg. She didn't have her usual fancy high heels on today. Just her Chuck Taylor's. She walked as silently as she could back to the doorway.

"Auggie?"

His head snapped up. "I thought you left."

"Yeah….I was…I did, but…." She exhaled. Words failed her. The silence stretched between them. Auggie slowly pushed off from the wall and headed toward her. He had neither his laser nor traditional cane, so he walked with one hand slightly extended in front of him. He stopped just a foot in front of her.

Again, his face betrayed him. He looked so open, so honest. He was about to speak, but then he didn't. She wondered if he really couldn't tell what her feelings for him were. She realized what a true disadvantage his blindness was at a moment like this. Suddenly, she felt foolish and silly. He was trying…she could clearly see that, but he just didn't have the guts to take the leap of faith without a clue as to her feelings.

"I wanted to tell you something." She began. She watched his face shift into 'perplexed.' "I knew you were there. When I was asleep….or unconscious….or whatever….I knew. I always knew you were nearby."

"Really?" He cleared his throat, then continued. "I realized something too." His voice was thick with emotion. "I've been pushing you away. Since Barcelona. Hell…even before that."

"Why?"

"Because….I…."he faltered for a moment. Annie could see this confession was paining him, but she could do nothing to help him. He had to say it for himself. "I…um…I love you."

Auggie let out a release of air and slumped against the wall. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you this. I don't want it to mess up our friendship…but that's exactly what it did."

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" She whispered.

"C'mon Annie. I know you don't love me. I didn't want you to get all weird about it."

"Why would you think that?" She watched his face change again. He looked down and she could see the color rise into his cheeks.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

"Tell me, Auggie. Why would you assume that I wouldn't want to hear this?" She touched his arm and felt his muscle jump.

He remained silent. Confessing the entire truth was just too much for him. There were so many emotional landmines and he was just unable to walk through the minefield. He had always just assumed that he and Annie would be 'just friends.' Why would he think anything different? I mean, the guys she fell for were….not him. At least, not the 'him' that he'd become since his accident. Maybe five years ago when he was an active field agent running around the globe chasing bad guys….

"You're wrong." She could see where his mind had wandered to and she couldn't bear it another second.

"What are you saying?"

"I love you too."

The silence stretched and neither spoke. Finally, Auggie moved his hand and ran it slowly up her arm and to her face, cradling her cheek. His lips parted in a sly smile and Annie could easily see why so many girls fell for his charming and boyish grin.

"We're a couple of idiots." He laughed. He felt her intake of breath to make some smart comeback, but he used the opportunity to cover her lips with his own. He felt her lips relax into the kiss and then deepen. Her arms moved around his neck and pulled him tightly to her. He ran his hand up her back and into her hair, savoring the texture.

Finally, they pulled apart. Annie couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face and by the looks of it, neither could Auggie. The moment was spoiled by the chirping of Auggie's computer and he returned immediately to his desk and put on his headphones. Annie could hear Auggie relaying flight info to his young charge and then signing off. He pulled off his headphones and returned to her.

"I've got to go. My flight…."

"I know."

"I'm going to finish this and then you and I can…."

"I'm looking forward to it." he smiled at her.

xXx

It was one week later when everything came crashing down. Auggie had repeatedly told Annie to come home. The intel didn't support her being in Russia. There was evidence that Lena had fled to South America. Annie wouldn't listen though. She insisted on running down every lead herself. The last 48 hours had been the scariest. Annie had gone completely off-book. She wasn't responding to his messages and even Joan was unable to get through to her.

Auggie had barely slept, instead keeping vigil at his desk, hoping and praying she'd make contact.

"I'm sending in a team." Joan spoke from the doorway.

Auggie groaned and put his head down on the desk.

"She's violated half a dozen company policies at least, and now she's gone rogue." Joan spoke as she walked slowly around the desk.

"She's still trying to complete the mission and give Jai the justice he deserves."

"Auggie, I respect her determination, but she's going to get herself killed." Joan's voice had softened.

"Where's this team?"

"Close by. They were just about to board a plane home from South Korea. They should be in Moscow by morning."

"Do they have any leads?"

"Nothing that you don't already know about."

Auggie gave a chuckle. "They won't find her, Joan."

"These are deep cover operatives. They know how to dig."

"And she speaks Russian like a native. She can blend."

The two faced each other in silence for several seconds. "Well, what do you suggest, then?"

"Send me."

"Out of the question."

"Why? I'm probably the only one that can get through to her now."

"First of all, we don't know exactly where she is! Secondly, I can't risk it, Auggie. I'm sorry."

"Let me meet up with the team, then."

"Auggie…."

"Joan, this isn't about me 'proving myself' in the field. Believe me, I got a helluva wakeup call in Barcelona regarding my limitations. This is about Annie."

Auggie listened intently, but Joan did not speak. He heard her clear her throat and then felt her hand on his shoulder. "I can't guarantee your safety."

"You never could, Joan. Not when I was an active field agent and not now."

"This is different, Auggie."

"Joan, I know. I know." He repeated softly. "If I didn't think that it _had_ to be me, then I'd back off."

"You really think you can get her outta there?"

"If I can find her."

"You already have a plan, don't you?" Joan asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Just a few ideas."

"Care to share?"

"Well, when it comes to Annie and me….we usually don't have to look too hard to find each other."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I think she'll surface when she realizes I'm there."

"What if she doesn't?"

"It's not an option, Joan. I'm not coming home without her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed. I absolutely love getting them! I had to wait until this week's episode…I hate deviating too much from the show… Enjoy!**

Auggie vacillated back and forth on whether to let Annie know he was coming or not. If he tipped his hand and told her, he was afraid she'd run. If he didn't tell her, he was afraid she'd be impossible to find. In the end, he decided to wait until he was on the ground in Moscow to contact her. He was able to tag along on a cargo flight bound for Ukraine and then take a train into Moscow. He met up with his two-man team at the train station. To his complete surprise, the two-man team turned out to be a man and a woman who were married to each other.

"August." A female voice whispered from somewhere to his left. He had been told to dress like an important businessman and leave the cane concealed. It had been harder than he thought to put his trusty cane inside his briefcase and step down the stairs and onto the platform. The station was not terribly crowded and for that he was grateful. He had put his briefcase down and draped his overcoat over his arm to signal to the awaiting team that he was the man they were waiting for. When he heard his name, he casually shifted his coat to the other arm. A moment later, he felt a small peck on his check and his arm wrapping around a petite waist.

"I'm so happy to see you." She spoke in Russian.

"Likewise, Katia. I've missed you." Auggie answered in Russian and then felt himself being moved gently, but steadily through the station and into a waiting car.

Auggie heard the driver open the door and say something in Russian. He felt his companion pull him in to the car behind her. Nobody spoke for several moments.

"We are clear of the station. I am Jacob and this is Katia."

"Auggie Anderson."

"We know." Anna responded. "I don't know exactly what you think you're going to accomplish here that we cannot do." Her English was heavily accented and Auggie hoped that her lack of faith in him was just poor translating.

"I don't think I can do more than you can. It's just….I think I can get to her. If we find her, I think I can get her out."

Auggie was met with a delicate snort.

He decided to ignore the skepticism for now. "How long have you been here? Have you made any progress?"

"We arrived the day before yesterday and have begun some preliminary surveillance. We have several leads. After we take you to the hotel, we will continue the investigation."

"Hotel? No, no. It's too conspicuous. I need to set up my equipment and I can't have housekeeping snooping. Where is your safe house."

"We have access to an old abandoned farm. I don't think you'd be comfortable there."

"It's fine."

"Suit yourself."

Auggie bit his tongue and swallowed whatever remark he was about to make. He'd been all over the world and had endured some of the most deplorable conditions imaginable. He wanted to defend himself, but thought better of it. He needed these two, whether he liked it or not.

xXx

An hour after arriving at the safe house, Auggie did his best not to get in the way or stumble over some unseen object. He found an empty room and began unpacking the equipment that had arrived the day before.

"You know, we don't exactly have wireless internet here." Katia spoke from the doorway.

"I came prepared." Auggie answered absently as he unfolded what looked like a miniature satellite dish.

"So it seems." Katia walked around and inspected all of Auggie's specialized equipment.

Auggie ignored her and continued to meticulously connect all his equipment. Finally, when everything was in place, he spoke.

"Have you made any progress in surveillance? Have you spotted her?"

Again Auggie heard the delicate snort. "I suppose you don't think too much of her if you think we've found her already."

Auggie swallowed hard. He was about to defend Annie, but he thought better of it. If Katia and Jacob thought he was personally involved with Annie, they might not take him seriously.

"She's good, but she's off-book and following her own script. Emotional. That's when mistakes occur."

"Hmm."

"You've been briefed, I assume."

"Of course."

"Well, then you know about Lena Smith."

"I know she killed the lover of this agent."

Again, Auggie swallowed hard. He hated thinking of Simon as Annie's lover. To him, he was an asset that Annie had flipped using any means available to her. Hell, he'd done the same thing when he was an active field agent. The only difference was he'd never really fallen in love with his marks. Was Annie in love with Simon?

Auggie cleared his throat. "She killed Simon Fischer, but she also killed another CIA agent on US soil. Lena Smith deserves to be brought to justice."

"Funny how the CIA didn't think so."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, according to the state department, the CIA was not to go after her. They are in negotiations to extradite."

"That's only the official statement."

"Then this mission is a 'black op?" Katia sounded skeptical.

"Not exactly."

"I didn't think so."

"Annie isn't sanctioned to be here chasing Lena, but she has the support of several high ranking members of the CIA."

"Then why are you here?"

Auggie blew out a frustrated breath. Apparently his motivations were more obvious than he'd thought. He decided to come clean.

"She's my friend….and she's in trouble."

"Ah…."

"Listen, she's a good agent. She's…..not going to…..I can help…."

"We should stick our necks out for this vendetta of hers?"

"I can't do it alone. I need your help."

Auggie waited for her response, but there was nothing. He could not even hear her breathe. Finally, she spoke.

"We will do what we can to find her."

"Thank you." Auggie felt relief wash over him.

"For now, come eat. Jacob is leaving soon to meet up with a possible contact. We all need to discuss the plan."

xXx

Two days later and there was very little to go on. Jacob had made contact with an old friend that was an ex-KGB operative. This man, Sergei, was no longer an active member of any agency, but knew some people that were still involved. He had quietly made inquiries, but so far, no positive feedback.

Auggie had spent countless hours in front of his various computer monitors, checking and cross checking possible locations where the FSB could be stashing Lena. He'd found a few locations and he and Katia had spent their days scouting these locations, using their cover as a couple in love. Auggie was forbidden from bringing his cane, so it was a good idea to keep his arm linked to Katia's, although he hated his dependency on her.

Finally, two weeks into the mission, Auggie intercepted a brief cell phone conversation of man that Sergei had indicated might be involved. Auggie heard the words 'drop' 'package' and 'watcher team.' It was definitely raising a red flag for him. Jacob had been sent to watch the location and reported back unusual comings and goings in an underground parking garage directly below the Tratyakov Gallery. Katia and Auggie headed to the Gallery posing as tourists. As Auggie entered the gallery, he overheard a museum guide lecturing a group on the new wing devoted to the blind. They had a special braille sculpture series that was rotated seasonally.

He mentioned it to Katia, but she reminded him that he was supposed to act like he wasn't blind. He supposed their cover was working fairly well. Jacob provided him with glasses that were slightly tinted so that his eyes were not easily visible, and today he wore a baseball cap, a military style pea coat and jeans. He and Katia walked arm and arm or with their hands held. Only occasionally did he move his hand up and grip her elbow.

The mission today was to try and find access to an employee stairwell that didn't appear on the blueprint Auggie accessed back at the safehouse. They wandered around for a while and then he felt Katia's hand tense in his.

"What is it?"

"I recognize someone from Jacob's photos." She moved her body closer to his and he put his arm around her shoulder, giving her cover. "I'm going to follow them." Before he could respond, she slipped away like a whisper on the wind. He breathed in an out for several moments, listening to his surroundings. He was acutely away of where they were. He made it a point to memorize their path, especially since he didn't have his cane. He slowly back tracked and headed for the entrance, moving cautiously. Luckily, he only bumped into a few people. He was headed for the main entryway when he heard the museum employee speaking about the braille display. Curiosity got the better of him and he slowly made his way there. He'd heard in rehab that the blind could still appreciate art, but he really didn't believe it. He had a true love of art and when he lost his sight, he found even thinking about these magnificent works of art painful.

He touched the side of the entryway into the first room and was surprised to find braille all over the archway. It said "This way," over and over again. There was a smooth wooden rail that guided the visitors along and each stop was announced on a braille placard on the railing. At the first stop, he tentatively extended his hands and was rewarded with a beautiful sculpture of an animal-he learned from the sign, a gazelle. He moved on to the next and then the next. It was at the fourth stop that he suddenly remembered why he was here. He turned his body slightly to the left and inhaled. Grapefruit.

"I found you." He said.

"I didn't think I was lost."

"Annie…"

"You need to get out of here. Now."

"Come with me."

"No. Now go."

It was then that Auggie heard Katia calling to him. He turned back to Annie, but could tell that she was gone.

"Honey, what on earth are you doing in here?" Katia sounded breathless.

"I was bored waiting for you—thought I'd check it out."

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." The trembling in Katia's voice worried Auggie, but he waited until they were clear to find out what was going on.

Auggie allowed Katia to wrap her arm around his waist and propel him out of the Braille Wing and then out of the museum and down the street.

"What's happened?"

"Lena's dead."

"What! How'd you find out?"

"I saw it. I saw the body. She'd been shot. I could smell the cordite in the air still. It must have happened just seconds before I got there. I could hear someone running up the stairs on the opposite side of the room, but I had to get out before they found me."

They headed for the subway and by mutual agreement, remained silent. Finally, it was their stop, or more accurately, two stops ahead of their location—just to be cautious.

As they walked down the deserted road, Auggie finally used the appropriate sighted lead and gripped her elbow. He was glad he did because a second later, Katia stopped short.

"I almost forgot. Who were you talking to in the museum?"

"What do you mean?"

"In that blind exhibit. When I came in, there was a woman next to you. She was talking to you."

"It was nobody. It was just the person a head of me in line." Auggie had no idea why he lied to Katia about his run in with Annie. Something in his gut just told him too.

As they entered the farmhouse, Auggie headed for his 'command center' as Katia had nicknamed it. He was pulling off his jacket when he felt something in his coat pocket. It was a business card. He could feel a heavy, handwritten print on the front. He immediately reached for his scanner, but then cursed himself when he remembered he didn't bring it. He sat down on the old crate that served as his chair and flattened the card out. Gently, he felt the card and realized he might be able to decipher the text by touch. After all, if Annie had written it, she would know he couldn't read it.

After several minutes, he thought he had it. A series of numbers. 499-331-26-86.

It was a phone number. And she was close by. The 499 area code was the same as the one he was in. He waited until Jacob and Katia went out in the evening, and then he called the number. He held his breath as he heard the ring.

"Yes." It was a male voice, very curt.

"Who is this?" Auggie asked.

"What business do you have?" The man asked forcefully in broken English.

"I have business with the woman. Is she there?"

"Annie. You want Annie."

Auggie felt his blood turn to ice. "Yes."

"She's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews…. I love getting notifications of favorites and followers…but I love reviews the most! I decided to take this in a different direction. Hope you like it. As always, I apologize for typos and errors…I proofread. I swear!**

_One year later_

Auggie met up with the gang at Allen's. Stu and a few regulars from tech ops, as well as a new recruit named Murph. Auggie was sure he had a first name, but everyone had resorted to calling him 'Murph.' Auggie was welcomed into the group and gladly accepted the offering of beer. He couldn't see the looks the others exchanged—the worry they kept out of their voices was evident in their darting glances.

Auggie was starting to return to them. His easy laugh was gone, but in its place, an occasionally smile. He had stayed away from work for two months when Joan forcefully retrieved him from his apartment and dragged him to therapy. He had to deal with it-they all did. Annie was gone.

The reports had been sketchy, of course. A body had never been found. Auggie stayed in Russia for weeks with Katia and Jacob combing through evidence and pouring over reports, but there was nothing substantial to go on. They spent countless hours chasing down rumors of a 'sighting,' but they always turned out to be nothing. Finally, they had to come home. The debriefing was short and painful, and then Auggie had retreated to his apartment and stayed there until Joan showed up at his door and refused to leave.

"Augs, what do you think of the new agent, Lisa…something?"

"Oh, what?" he had been caught not listening again.

"That new recruit. She's been checking you out, man." Murph spoke.

"Well, it's lost on me." Auggie smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she gets up the nerve to actually talk to you soon." Stu chimed in.

Auggie grunted non-committedly. The others at the table glanced at each other and then moved on to the safer topic of football.

Auggie leaned back and listened with only half an ear. He'd noticed Lisa. It was hard not to. She wore too much perfume and he could smell her hair products from a mile away. Apparently she was a looker, and smart, but still, he had no interest. He had stopped talking about Annie to them. It made them uncomfortable and it worried them, but she was never really far from his mind. In his spare time, he still combed through material at the Russian desk whenever he got a chance. In the year since she'd been gone, he had become practically fluent in Russian.

"I'm gonna head home. I'm beat." Auggie stood up and extended his cane.

"I'll walk with ya, man. I'm headed out myself." Stu stood up and stretched. They said their goodbyes and then headed out.

"I know what you're doing, Stu."

There was a moment of silence. "Alright. I'm not gonna lie to you. I want to make sure you get home in one piece."

Auggie gripped his cane tightly, but said nothing. The truth of the matter was that he had more accidents in the last year than he had in the previous five, since he'd been blind.

"Okay." He acquiesced.

Stu was glad Auggie didn't put up a fight. He didn't want to say it aloud that Auggie hadn't been even close to being his 'old self' since Annie went missing. In fact, the less they all spoke about Annie, the better. Stu hadn't been particularly close to her, but still he felt her absence sharply. They all knew she was most likely dead, but even if she were, by some miracle, still alive, she was most likely being tortured, or brainwashed. It was a painful reality and Stu swallowed down the ball of emotion that had formed in his throat.

He honestly didn't know how Auggie was dealing with it. He, himself, had found true love, finally, with a lovely, shy Starbuck's barista in the CIA commissary. He name was Heather and they had been an item for almost 6 months now. He loved her deeply and was pretty sure she felt the same way. Lately, they'd been speaking about long-term plans and Stu couldn't be happier. The thought of her being ripped away from him caused a pain in his heart unlike any other. He knew that was exactly how Auggie felt about Annie.

Auggie had confessed as much to him one night a few months ago when he'd had too much to drink at Allen's. They'd been walking home, much like tonight, in silence when Auggie spoke.

"I feel like a piece of me is missing."

"What do you mean, boss?"

"Losing her. It feels like something's gone. Something vital that I need to breathe."

"Maybe she's…." Stu didn't finish.

"She's dead. She's probably dead."

"It's the most likely scenario." Stu answered softly.

"It doesn't feel like it, though. I can't describe it, Stu, but I feel like I would know….I would feel it if she were really gone."

"If it were possible, if she could, I know Annie would move Heaven and earth to get back to you."

Auggie stopped short at Stu's words. He turned to face him. "Do you think she knew?"

"That you loved her? Yeah. She knew."

Auggie resumed walking and Stu hurried to catch up to him. They didn't speak again for the remainder of the walk home and had rarely spoken of Annie since, although somehow, she was never really far from either man's thoughts.

xXx

It was a month later, when the impossible finally happened. Something had turned up. Something tiny, but it was enough to allow Auggie's hope to flare to life. The Russian desk had reported new activity. There was a new name being tossed around in the inner FSB circles. From what intel had been gathered, she was a female that matched Annie's age and description, although they'd had no eyes on her yet. An agent was immediately dispatched to try and capture an image. The CIA agent, a seasoned operative named Jones, was sent to London where the mysterious Russian agent was set to meet up with a contact.

Auggie stayed in his office day and night waiting for the intel. He showered in the gym and slept in the crib, but never left. It was 48 hours into the mission when the first image arrived. Auggie had never been more frustrated with his blindness at the moment when the picture of the female Russian agent flashed up onto the flatscreen monitors. He could hear the intake of breath…the silence. His mind screamed for someone to say something, but there was nothing.

Finally, he couldn't take it. "Well?"

It was Joan that answered. "I don't know, Auggie."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"The image is grainy and taken at a great distance. We can't use facial recog on this. It's too distorted."

"What do you think, Joan?"

"There's a resemblance. That's all I can say. If it is Annie…..if it is her, she's changed. A great deal."

Auggie could hear Joan swallow and fight back emotion. "We'll send in a sweeper team as soon as she's clear of the hotel, but if it is…her….she's going to cover her tracks and they'll be no trace of DNA."

Auggie knew she was right. Annie had been trained well by the CIA and who knows what kind of training she'd undergone during her captivity_. If it even was her…._

The team scattered, all returning to their various desks and assignments. Auggie walked slowly back to his office, his mind racing. If it was Annie, why hadn't she tried to contact him at all? She was in London. She obviously had some autonomy. She could have made a call… what happened to her?

xXx

It was three days later when Auggie had the answer. Jones had come home and been debriefed. Auggie sat in his office, in the dark, reading and re-reading the report. The bugs planted in her room picked up nothing but normal chatter, in Russian- nothing indicating the woman was a spy. Most likely, she was aware of the bugs and had played her role accordingly.

Jones observed her coming and going through the hotel lobby, but she was usually covered in various hats, scarves or sunglasses. He also saw her in the hotel bar conversing with another gentleman. They both spoke Russian. Jones followed the suspect onto the tube at the Wood Green Station and exited with her at the Leicester Square station. He attempted to follow the suspect, but was unable to do so while remaining inconspicuous. Several times on the tube, Jones reported that the Russian agent glanced his way. He was able to snap additional photos of her using a micro-camera. He returned home the following day.

Auggie held those photos in his hands now. He found himself gently touching them, wondering if Annie and this Russian woman were one-in-the-same.

"Boss?"

Auggie jerked to attention. "Yeah, Stu?"

"I'm heading home. "

"Okay. 'Night."

"You….ah….you know the lights are off, right?"

Auggie chuckled. "Yeah, I know. The buzzing of the fluorescence gives me a headache sometimes."

He heard Stu walk around his desk and come up next to him. "Those the photos?"

"Yeah."

Stu picked up the photos and began leafing through them. "I swear, I can't tell if this is her or not." He sounded frustrated.

Auggie could hear the pictures landing on his desk. "I gotta go. Meeting up with Heather. We're going ring shopping. Can you believe that?"

"You're whipped now." Auggie teased.

"Yeah, she won't even let me buy the ring by myself. She said 'nothing traditional', so I figured it's better to let her come along. You know, that way, she'll like it."

"Good man."

"Maybe I'll get a ring like our mystery Russian spy."

Auggie sat up suddenly. "What ring?"

Stu could tell he had said something wrong. "Nothing, boss. Just that ring she has on in the picture. It's on her ring finger, but it's not a diamond."

Auggie held his breath. He could hear the ticking of the clock in the bullpen and Stu's shallow breathing.

"It's a pearl, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Stu whispered reverently. "How'd you know that?"

"It's Annie, Stu. It's Annie!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive me, my lovelies, for the massive delay in posting. I've been working like crazy and have had so little time and energy to write. I'm missed my dynamic duo though. I've decided to really put them through the ringer…. As a peace offering for taking so long between chapters, I'll get the next one up within 24 hours. Reviews are so welcome and appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

Auggie burst through the front door of his apartment in search of the pearl ring when he came up short. He stopped suddenly and then felt Stu bump into him.

"What the hell man?" Stu asked.

"Sorry. I had a thought."

"Are you gonna let me in on it this time?"

"Um, not yet. Listen, I'm sorry Stu. I thought I was looking for something, but I think I got it wrong."

"So, you want me to get outta here then?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry."

"No worries, dude. I'm used to it."

Auggie casually put his messenger bag down waiting for the sounds of Stu leaving. When he finally heard the door click, he exhaled slowly and waited.

"You were always very good at solving puzzles." She spoke softly.

"Annie?" Auggie fought the tremor in his voice.

She slowly walked toward him, heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "You got my message."

Auggie followed the sounds of her, but said nothing. She was acting so strangely. Her voice was the same, of course, but the inflections were all wrong.

"You were alive. All this time, you were alive and you didn't tell me."

"Hmm." She responded absently. "There was nothing that could be done about that."

"Annie?" He reached out to her. A few seconds later, he felt her strong hand in his.

"What's going on?" He asked, clearly puzzled.

"I wanted to see an old friend."

Auggie could hear wisps of Russian behind her English words. She was so completely different.

"Well, you've seen me. Now what's your plan?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I am going back."

"To Russia?"

"It's my home now."

"What!" He reached out for her again, but was met with only air. "Annie, no. You belong here! Whatever happened over there, we can work through it."

"Do you really think the CIA would welcome me back with open arms, Auggie? "

"Did they hurt you Annie?" He waited, but heard nothing. He was wondering what on earth he could do to get through to her, when he heard it. Just a small sniffle.

"I am sure you are familiar with various methods of torture." He voice sounded distant. He was sure she was reliving a memory.

"Why are you working for them, then?"

"I have to go now. I only wanted to see you and make sure you are safe. You are my only tether to my old life, Auggie. I will miss none of it, except for you."

He heard her heels clicking toward the door. "Wait! Annie, don't you dare leave."

He rushed forward toward the door without his usual caution. He was about to slam into the wall to the right of the door when he felt Annie's hand on his chest. He halted immediately. It was the back of her hand pressed against his chest, just below his neck. She had done that so many times. He'd taught her that back in the early days of their friendship. It was a rainy afternoon and they'd been walking to the diner down the street from his apartment. A car was about to splash through a puddle at the intersection when Annie had forcefully stopped his forward progress by pulling on his arm. He'd explained a better way for a sighted guide to indicate 'stopping suddenly.' They'd laughed, but Annie was serious. She asked him to teach her all the right ways to guide him. They spent the better part of that afternoon working on it until Annie was as good as any of his instructors at rehab.

Auggie swallowed hard and then covered her hand with his own. "What's going on, Annie? Tell me." He implored.

Annie flipped her hand over so that she was now holding his hand tightly. "No." She tried to pull her hand out from his.

"Don't do this. Do not do this." He growled in a low voice.

Annie was silent. Auggie was about to let go of her hand in disgust when he felt it. Her hand was moving swiftly beneath his. At first, he thought it was just nerves, but then all of sudden, clarity. Morse code. It was the same sentence over and over again. YOU-ARE-IN-DANGER.

Auggie released her hand and let her disappear through his door. He leaned heavily against it and ran his hands roughly over his face. What on earth had happened to her? Why was he in danger? What could he have to do with any of this?

xXx

Three days later, nothing had happened. Auggie mentioned Annie's visit to no one. He checked every conceivable place for any more clues, but there was nothing. He was beginning to wonder if it had all been a trick of the mind. Maybe in his desperation to see her again, he'd conjured the whole thing.

It was during his musings that Joan called him into her office. It seemed his never ending quest to get out of the office and do some field work was coming true.

"There's a computer programming conference in L.A. we want ears on it."

"The Hackers Convention. Yeah, I know. Why me, though?"

"Auggie, I honestly thought you'd jump at the chance."

"No, it's not that…it's just, there are operatives that are into tech. I assume they'd be a bit more observant than I would."

"It's more complicated. There's a freelance programmer that'll be there. She's got new spyware she's trying to sell. She'll only give it to you."

"Me? Why?"

"She was clear, Auggie. We don't know. A team is running it down right now. We are digging up everything we can on her, but so far, she seems to be legit and this spyware is…let's just say we don't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"This feels like 'Natasha' all over again."

"Well, it's not Natasha. I can say that with certainty."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Vena Anikanova."

"A Russian?" Auggie felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up.

"Obviously an alias, but right now, that's all we've got. Believe me Auggie, we'll have eyes and ears on you the whole time. A team in L.A. is being prepped right now and will meet you at the hotel in the morning."

"Okay."

"I know things haven't been the same….in a while. If you're not up for this mission, I'll understand."

Auggie's focus snapped back to Joan. "No, I want to. I'm ready."

Joan gently patted Auggie's arm. "Good. Your flight leaves in 3 hours."

Auggie quickly headed home and packed before heading to the airport. He rode in the company car in silence, letting his mind replay all that had happened in the last 24 hours. He knew he should've told Joan about Annie, but he couldn't. There were too many unanswered questions. He let his head fall back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

In what seemed like mere moments, the driver was announcing to Auggie that they'd arrived at the airport.

"Sir, would you like me to accompany you inside?" The chauffer asked.

"No, that's okay. I'm supposed to be meeting someone." Auggie answered as he unfolded himself from the back seat and extended his cane.

"Mr. Anderson?" A deep voice called out. "I'm from guest services. I'm Bob. I'll be accompanying you to the boarding area."

Auggie chatted with the man as they made their way through security and into the concourse area. Finally, at the gate, Auggie dismissed the kind man and assured him he could get himself on the plane without any further assistance. He relaxed in a chair in the waiting area and was just about to plug his earbuds in when he smelled it. Grapefruit.

He waited silently. He could not allow himself to speak her name. It was impossible that she'd be here.

"You made it." She said softly as she flipped through a magazine.

"Annie? What are you doing here?" He asked, incredulously.

"It took a lot to get you out of your office. I hope you won't disappoint me now."

"You're behind this? The whole….the whole mission!"

"It was necessary."

"What's the next part of your plan?" His voice dripping with resentment.

"We are flying to California, of course."

"What about the hacker? The conference?"

"Everything will be by the book. You'll make contact with the mysterious Vena Anikova….played by yours truly….but then we'll veer off-book."

"Are you….you're the hacker?" The disbelief was clear in his voice.

"It's a cover."

"Hell of a cover…" he muttered.

The call to board the plane was announced and the two old friends rose and walked hand in hand onto the plane and into their first class seats.

"Since when does the CIA pay for first class?" Auggie said softly.

"Well, my hacking skills may not be legendary, but I can certainly get into an airline's seating chart." She said dismissively as she ordered a pre-flight cocktail for them both.

"Drinking on the job?" He raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I've learned a few things while I've been away." She said. Auggie could tell from the sound of her voice that she'd turned away from him. He wondered at the pain he heard in her voice.

He reached up to touch her face and came in contact with her hair; or lack thereof.

"You cut your hair?"

He heard her delicate snort. "There's a lot that's changed."

Auggie leaned forward and turned himself toward her. "What else?"

"I've had a few things…done." She answered softly. She didn't want to tell him all the gory details. How many times her nose was broken, her jaw dislocated, her hair ripped out by the roots….

"What do you look like?"

"What does it matter? You never knew anyway….what's there to compare?"

Auggie was a bit stunned by her bluntness. He'd noticed that about her now. In the few conversations they'd had, she was curt and direct.

"I know. I'm just curious. What color is your hair?"

"Can you even remember color?"

Auggie exhaled, clearly frustrated. "Yes. I know what 'blonde' is. Or 'brunette.' There was a time not long ago, I might add, that I could see."

"No, that's not what I mean." She answered, somewhat sheepishly; apparently realizing that she'd hurt him. "You said to me that you don't remember colors anymore." She watched him wrinkle his forehead trying to remember that conversation and then, as the memory dawned on him, the light in his eyes.

"The story about my unit. The picture."

"Yes." She whispered.

"That was true. I don't know how to describe it, though. Hair color is different. I remember it. At least I think I do. I know theoretically what it's supposed to be…like Barber said once that your hair was the color of gold."

Annie was overcome for a moment by the sheer vulnerability on his face. This was why she came back for him. Her love for him knew no limits-no boundaries and the thought of him in harm's way made her move mountains to keep him safe.

She cleared her throat and hoped he didn't sense her emotion. "It's not gold now."

"What is it?"

"It's short. Dark brown. Almost black."

"How short?"

"Here." She grabbed his hand and put it on her head. She watched him frown as he moved his hand around her close cut pixie style and then down her cheek to her jaw.

"Annie." He whispered. "What happened to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews…they really are such a great reward. I love them….a lot. I decided to throw ANOTHER twist into this story. That will become more evident in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Annie swallowed hard and forced herself to look away from those compelling brown eyes. If she had any hope of completing her mission, she had to maintain her hard exterior and not let Auggie know that he was getting to her. Really, it was the only way to keep him alive.

Annie roughly pushed his hand away from her face. "Auggie, it's nothing for you to concern yourself with."

She turned toward the window and rested her chin in her hand. She did not see the fire in his eyes or the set of his jaw. Suddenly, she felt her wrist in his iron grasp.

"Wha…"

"I've had just about enough from you Annie." He growled.

"Let me go." She spoke purposefully.

"No. You are going to tell me the whole story. Right here and right now, or so help me Annie, I will start yelling for the Air Marshall on board to come and arrest a suspected terrorist."

Annie seriously doubted Auggie would make any such play, but it was a possibility she was not willing to entertain. "I've already told you all that I can."

"Not good enough. Spill it."

Annie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, wondering if she was about to make the second biggest mistake of her life and career. The first, obviously, had been to follow Lena to Russia.

"I'm supposed to turn you, Auggie." She waited and watched the disbelief wash over him.

"Turn me? How exactly? I'm not the typical disgruntled CIA operative. I don't work in the field, and I'm a patriot. You'd think they'd know better…" he trailed off as realization dawned on him.

"They don't expect me to come in voluntarily."

"No." she whispered.

"You're the bait. They're using you to get to me."

"Yes."

"I should have seen this possibility." He hung his head and ran his hands roughly through his hair.

"That's what this mission is all about?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any intention of telling me?"

"I…I didn't….I wanted to, Auggie. I wanted to a million times, but I'm being watched. All the time."

"Annie, this makes no sense!"

"Yes, it does Auggie." She said tiredly.

"Tell me the plan."

"I have three days in California to try and bring you in voluntarily, using my wellfare, or lack thereof, as motivation."

"They'll hurt you if I don't do it?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "They've already hurt me." She rushed to continue before he could ask more. "If I don't do what I'm supposed to, they'll take you—by force."

"Why didn't they just take me in DC?"

"They want it to look like you've changed teams."

"Nobody would ever believe that I'm a traitor."

"Auggie, they can be quite convincing." She tried to keep her voice strong, but she knew he had heard the crack.

"But still, convincing Joan or Arthur that I'm working for the Russians! No way!"

"I'm not trying to convince you Auggie. They'll do it. They've done it. Lena didn't start out as a double agent working for the FSB. She was a legend at the CIA. Good as anyone I'd ever heard about. They got to her, Auggie. They can get to you."

Auggie sat back and remained silent for several moments. "What's the plan, then?"

"Well, I'm not turning you over, of course." She smiled.

"That sounds more like the Annie I remember." He reached out and located her hand.

xXx

The pair exited the plane and grabbed a taxi to the hotel. Auggie checked in and met up with the CIA team that was to brief him on the mysterious hacker that requested the meet up. Annie checked in to another room and began the process of changing her appearance, once again.

She walked into the bathroom and removed the short, dark brown wig. Her own hair was carefully hidden under the flesh-colored skull cap. She grabbed another wig, a conservative brown bob style and put it on.

She changed her clothes from the slightly edgy, urban style that she had worn on the plane to the khaki's and button-down oxford shirt. She completed the preppy looks with a sweater tied neatly around her shoulders. Annie studied herself in the mirror and was pleased with the disguise, especially the padded girdle that gave her hips several extra inches. She barely recognized herself as she set out to do a little recon in the hotel.

She made her way back to the elevator and rode down to the lobby. She meandered over to the brochures and grabbed several. She put on her fake reading glasses and as she studied the pamphlets. Surreptitiously, she watched her FSB handler scout out the lobby and the exhibition area holding tomorrow's conference. She watched as he opened his cell phone and punched in her number. She felt the phone in her pocket vibrate.

She slid the phone out of her pocket and answered it, watching as her handle had no idea it was her across the lobby dressed like a suburban mom in her early 40's.

"Hello?"

"You missed your check in."

"I was unable to call before."

"The CIA has a team here."

"I know. I spotted them."

"Keep a low profile, Anitchka."

Annie's stomach rolled when he called her that. She had fought to remember her name for so many days, but the starvation and dehydration had finally broken her. She had repeated her new name over and over again until she'd collapsed from exhaustion.

"Yes, Sergei."

xXx

Annie closed her phone and watched her Russian handler walk out of the lobby. She then turned her attention to the woman sitting across from her.

"You're doing well Annie. It's almost over."

"I don't know, Joan." She answered, her voice shaking. "I don't think Auggie will trust me again, ever."

Joan reached out and squeezed Annie's hand. "It's for the good of the nation. Remember that, Annie. He would've done the same thing in your position. Without a moment's thought."

Annie stood and hugged Joan. Anyone watching would only see two, middle-aged, somewhat dowdy woman embracing. Joan gave Annie one final squeeze. "I'll be watching. We've got eyes and ears on the conference."

Annie felt butterflies beating inside her stomach as she strolled to the elevator and back to her room. Once there, she systematically removed her disguise and stored it for tomorrow. She put on simple black yoga pants and t-shirt and made her way to Auggie's room.

She knocked twice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." She answered. The door swung open almost immediately. She noticed that Auggie was dressed equally as casually in track pants and black t-shirt.

"Is it safe for you to be here?"

Annie walked past him and sat down on the bed. "It's okay. " Annie was beginning to have a hard time keeping all the lies straight in her head. She just had to remind herself that it was all in the name of national security and hopefully by this time tomorrow, Sergei and his crew would be in custody.

Auggie frowned, but said nothing. Instead he moved toward the desk, discreetly sweeping one hand in front of him to clear the path. He leaned against the desk and crossed his arms. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"You go to the conference, as planned. There, you will meet this mysterious hacker and schedule a meet. The Russians will try to make a grab for you at the meet."

"And we're not going to let that happen?"

"No, I will get us out of there before they can follow through."

"Why don't we just leave now, Annie?"

"I…it's not that simple. If I don't show tomorrow, it will send up alarm bells. They'll know something is wrong too soon."

Again, Auggie frowned. "You're obviously not telling me something."

"There's a lot I'm not telling you, believe me." Annie answered as she rubbed her shoulder. It had been dislocated when she'd been in captivity and never properly realigned.

Annie said nothing more as she rose and crossed to the window and watched the slowly setting sun. Auggie heard her movements and followed her to the window. He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Annie fought the tide of emotion that threatened to swamp her. By this time tomorrow, her best friend in the world would probably never want to speak to her again, despite Joan's reassurances.

"What's out there?" His low voice vibrated next to her ear.

"The sunset."

"Ah." He answered and put his chin on top of her head. He gently spun her around and exhaled slowly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She waited, unable to look up and meet his gaze. Even knowing he couldn't see her, she felt so bare, so exposed. He slowly slid his hands up the side of her neck. He came in contact with her ponytail.

"It was a wig. I'm sorry I didn't tell you on the plane."

He chuckled and the low vibration of his voice almost undid her. "I know the difference between real hair and synthetic."

"Hey! That may have been a wig, but it was real hair. It was expensive!"

He laughed again. "Let me rephrase. I know what your hair feels like; and that wasn't it."

"Oh." She whispered. She felt his hands move to the top of her head and then down her cheekbones. Again, his brow creased.

"This…" he cupped her cheekbone. "What happened here?"

"It was broken. They fixed it."

He said nothing, but gently traced downward until he held her chin in his hand. "Same here?"

She couldn't speak, so she nodded, knowing he'd feel it. She could bear no more and turned back to the window. The sun was almost completely down. Only a thin strip of orange remained on the horizon.

"You're still Annie, you know." He spoke to her back. She nodded, more to herself and let the tears fall silently.

"Don't cry." He said as he hugged her from behind, leaning his head on her shoulder.

She spun again in his arms and let her lips crash against his. She could not stand it another minute. This night, this moment, may be all they ever have. After tomorrow..well, she just couldn't think about that right now. He answered her passion with his own. Annie felt Auggie's strong arms wrap around her and she grabbed tightly to his neck and pulled him to her. Somewhere in the moment, she had pulled Auggie's shirt over his head and pushed him backward toward the bed.

He gently laid her down and the then stopped. He was partially kneeling over her, with one foot still on the floor.

"Annie?" He asked. The look on his face was vulnerability mixed with desire. If she wasn't sure before, she was dead-on certain now.

"Yes." It was the only word she spoke, but it was enough. He smiled and then lowered himself over her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6**

**Thank you to all for reading. We are coming to the end of this story. As always, I apologize for typos and mistakes—I proofread—I promise! Things slip by sometimes. I just love putting Annie and Auggie together and then pulling them apart. We can't let them live happily ever after, right? What fun would that be? I'll try to let them have a little happiness—but not in this chapter! Enjoy and review—I do love those little reviews—they are a thrill!**

It was early when she woke. She leaned over and checked the clock. 2:45 am. She gently moved Auggie's arm and slid silently out of bed. She made her way to the closet and eased a soft, white robe off the hanger and then headed into the bathroom.

Annie splashed water on her face and then stared at her reflection in the mirror. Who was she? What was she doing here? If she were being honest…no….now wasn't the time for soul-baring honestly. Better to stick to the mission- or missions- and get them underway. She looked down at the counter and saw the precision of Auggie's toiletry items. She opened his aftershave and smelled it, letting her eyes flutter closed and enjoying the scent of him. She carefully replaced the item exactly as she had found it.

She turned off the light and exited the bathroom. She stood still in the darkness waiting for her eyes to adjust so that she could gather her clothing and go back to her room.

"Why are you standing there?" His deep voice rumbled from the bed.

"It's too dark. I didn't want to go crashing around your room and wake you up." She heard the sounds of rustling sheets and clothing. Then she saw the dark outline of him coming toward her.

He extended his hand and came into contact with the sleeve of her robe. He trailed his fingers up to her shoulder and then pulled her into his embrace.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

"I should go, Auggie. There's a lot to be done before tomorrow."

She felt his deep breath and then slow exhale. He slowly rubbed circles on her back.

"You never did tell me where we'll be heading to after we ditch the Russians."

Annie swallowed hard and prepared herself to lie. They were not heading anywhere together. Auggie was going to be returned to Langley promptly with Joan and she was going into deep cover. Once it was discovered she'd double-crossed the Russians, her life would be in danger.

"It's better to wait. The less you know…." She tried to sound lighthearted.

"You're right. If something goes sideways tomorrow, it's better if I don't know the location. You go alone if you have to Annie. I mean that."

Annie swallowed hard. "That won't happen, Auggie. I won't let that happen." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Hey, hey." He soothed. "Everything's gonna be alright."

She squeezed her eyes shut tight to prevent any tears. "Yeah, I know."

He pulled her back and held her head gently in his hands. She was undone by his seemingly perfect eye contact. "I have to say this, Annie. I've missed too many chances already. I love you."

"Auggie…"

"You don't have to say it back. It's okay. But I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I thought I lost you, Annie. That was the darkest thing I've ever lived through, but having you back…it's a miracle and I'm grateful."

She watched as doubt filled those brown eyes and she couldn't bear to hurt him. "I love you too Auggie. I probably shouldn't tell you that. I mean, I don't want anything to cloud our minds tomorrow." She watched as a small grin formed on his perfect mouth.

"You love me too?"

"Yeah." She said softly and looked down. "But I should go now. There's a lot to do before the meet."

"Okay." He felt her arms pull away from him. He heard the sounds of her dressing quickly.

"Annie?"

The sound of his voice was compelling. She stopped what she was doing and stared at him. He had on his soft black track pants, but nothing else. "Yeah?"

"Be safe. Please….just….be safe."

She wished like hell that she could tell him the entire plan. At least he might not worry as much knowing that a second CIA team, including Joan would be present. But there still was very real danger. If Sergei and his men suspected they were in fact, the target, it could all go sideways very quickly.

"I will. You too." She brushed a kiss on his cheek as she passed him. He stood still and listened to the sound of the door quietly open and shut.

xXx

"Ah! There's the Anitchka I remember!" Sergei grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and kissed her on both cheeks.

Annie sat down across from him at the little café table outside the hotel.

"Although I don't like the wig. You should cut your own hair again. I like it short."

"It was short because your men enjoyed yanking it out by the root while interrogating me."

"And look how useless that was." He smiled at her and picked up his coffee mug. Annie had visions of smashing that cup over his head, but remained passive.

"You have one chance today to bring in this wonder-boy from the CIA. If he does not come willingly, we have the team in place to take him."

"I can get him."

"You seem so sure of yourself. You think he'll be easier to turn than you were?"

"No, but he'll come with me, even if it's only to try and rescue me. That's what he does."

"Hmm." Sergei flipped open a manila file on the table. Annie saw Auggie's picture clipped to the first page.

"You might be right. It seems his loyalty to his friends has cost him a lot already." Sergei flipped a page and Annie caught sight of another picture. Auggie in his army fatigues being loaded into a medical helicopter. His eyes were bandaged and his arm was encased in a foam and Velcro cast. Annie felt her stomach roll, but she maintained her composure.

"You think your friendship with this man is enough?"

"Yes."

"Then, go Anitchka. I'll be watching."

xXx

Auggie walked into the exhibition, nerves coursing through him. He lightly held the elbow of Jonathan, a young, but capable CIA agent out of the LA office.

"Well, what's the plan sir?"

"I have a feeling she'll make the approach. Just walk us slowly around the perimeter."

It only took two laps when Auggie heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Excuse me? Are you Mr. Anderson?" a bubbly voice asked.

"Yes."

"Um, here." A piece of paper was shoved into his hand.

"Miss? Who gave this to you?"

"Just some woman. She said she had to go but asked me to give it to you."

"What woman?"

"She's already gone."

"Can you describe her?"

"Um, did you ever see that 'girl with the dragon tattoo' movie?"

Auggie didn't answer, just gripped his cane firmly.

"I know it, sir." Jonathan spoke in a low aside to Auggie.

"Thank you." Auggie dismissed the bubbly voice.

"Is the cane not a dead giveaway?" Auggie muttered more to himself, but he heard Jonathan's chuckle beside him.

"Not everybody is observant." He commented. "What's the note say?"

Auggie unfolded it. Braille. "Come alone. Booth #23."

"Should we head over there, sir?"

Auggie felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. She was near. "Yeah."

Booth 23 was a printer display. A man was extoling the virtues of the latest design in laser printing. Auggie sent Jonathan away and settled himself in the crowd and waited.

"Come with me, Auggie."

He wordlessly took Annie's arm. He followed her to the same outdoor café that she'd been at with Sergei just this morning.

"Should we pretend to negotiate over this 'spyware.'" He said softly.

Annie reached across the table and took his hand. She spoke, but at the same time, she was furiously tapping Morse Code into his palm.

"You need to come with me Auggie. If you don't, they'll be dire consequences for both of us. _Joan is here. You will go with her. The Russians will be captured. Please, don't argue, go."_

She watched his face. At first, surprise, but then, ever the good spy, a mask of indifference.

Auggie said nothing but felt a building fury rising within her. Joan was here? Joan knew? What the hell was really going on? He started to get angry, but then stopped. He pulled his hand out of her grip and closed his eyes. He let his mind clear of all emotion and forced himself to examine the situation as if it were total strangers involved.

Annie watched Auggie with fascination. She hadn't counted on that. Somewhere in all the planning, she'd forgotten that he was perhaps the smartest person she'd ever met. It took him about 3 seconds to unravel all her careful planning.

"Let's go. Now."

"No. There's a timeline. If we change it, the plan will go to hell."

Auggie exhaled and sat back in his chair. She was right. He knew that. He couldn't' seem to override his deep need to keep her out of harm's way. He'd failed her once before, and he was never letting that happen again.

"Then play it out Annie, but don't leave my side."

Annie rose and walked around the table to his side. She tapped him lightly. He stood and wrapped her arm inside his elbow. It was more than their traditional 'sighted guide' and they both knew it. They walked wordlessly through the hotel lobby and to the bank of elevators. Annie was supposed to take him to Sergei's room where a team would be waiting to help Annie 'convince' Auggie to turn. Joan's team was set up in the room next door with equipment to record the attempt to coerce a federal agent.

They walked down the hallway toward Room 818. Annie knocked twice. The door opened immediately.

"Anitchka, you've brought a friend."

They entered the room. Auggie was roughly pushed into a chair.

"So, I assume you recognized your former colleague, Mr. Anderson."

"Back from the dead. It's a miracle." Auggie answered in a disinterested tone.

"Now, now, I'm sure you are just a tiny bit happy to have her alive."

"Alive, yes. Working for you…No."

"You Americans seem to think we are the enemy." Sergei was circling the room. Annie watched as Auggie tried to keep track of the man's movements. "Anitchka understands. She can help you understand too."

"Anitchka," Auggie practically spat out "wasn't much of an agent if she could be turned so easily."

Sergei seemed lost in thought for a moment and then motioned to the man in the corner. Without warning, he hit Auggie on the side of his head with a small club. Annie felt her guts clench, but swallowed the scream down and kept her face impassive. When she looked at Sergei he was watching her intently.

"Oh, Anitchka. You're not as good an actor as you think. You love this man. Tsk, tsk."

Sergei circled behind her. "Well, perhaps he loves you too. What would he do for you?" Annie never saw the blow coming. She felt like a thousand pounds landed on her head. Her knees gave way and she crashed to the floor like a rag doll. She was conscious, but dizzy. She saw Auggie come up out of his chair and fall to his knees in front of her. She looked up at his hands. They were covered in blood.

"You son of a bitch!" Auggie swung up from the floor and landed a solid punch to Sergei's gut before being put down by the large man in the corner.

She watched Auggie's form crumple against the wall. He moved again, but barely. She was trying to find her balance and get to her feet when the room exploded. The door burst open and several agents rushed in. Annie watched in horror as Sergei grabbed a gun out of his waistband and pointed it at her. She was frozen to the spot, but moved her eyes in Auggie's direction. Sergei followed her gaze and frowned. Sergei's smile turned sadistic as he slowly moved the gun and aimed at Auggie. Something feral awoke in Annie and suddenly she was on her feet and charging Sergei with fire and hatred in her eyes. She was about to reach him when she hurt the shot. The heat of the bullet was the first thing she felt, then the pain. Then nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me soooo long to get this chapter up. I'm not sure there will be another. I think this is a good place to stop. I have a couple of 'one shot' ideas I'd like to write next. I hope this chapter wraps everything up neatly. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. Forgive me for mistakes. I've proofread, I swear, but things get past me. So, as Hurricane Sandy rages outside my window (I'm on the East Coast), let me post this before I lose my internet connection…..**

She regained consciousness in the ambulance. Her first thoughts were "_Not again_." Followed immediately by, "_Auggie_."

"Whoa, miss. Settle down." The EMT spoke to her in soothing tones. It was wholly unnecessary. Annie was completely awake and alert.

"What happened? Where am I hit?" She asked as she reached up and released the Velcro strap keeping her neck immobilized.

"Miss, miss, lie still. I'll have to sedate you if you don't calm down."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An Icy voice spoke from somewhere out of Annie's visual field.

It was Joan's voice. Annie swung around to see Joan sitting quietly behind the stretcher. The two women made eye contact and Annie thought she saw a hint of a smile in the older woman's face.

"Ma'am…" the EMT began. Annie watched with awe as Joan flashed a badge and spoke softly to the technician.

"Bullet just grazed your temple. A lot of blood, but no damage. You were lucky. Damn lucky." The other EMT said. "What happened in there?"

Annie was about to answer when Joan's voice stopped her. "That's classified. You both will need to sign confidentiality agreements when we get to the airfield."

Airfield? Annie should have figured as much. Ever since she left the farm and walked into the DPD, her life had been turned upside down. She tried to think about the mission and what on earth had happened, but it only made her head pound more. She looked out the back window and tried not to think about Auggie or whether or not Sergei was dead.

The ambulance pulled into an airfield. The back doors opened and two 'suits' greeted the team. They were quickly escorted onto a waiting plane. Annie shuffled up the stairs holding her head.

"There's a medical team on the plane, Annie." Joan spoke gently as she guided Annie up the stairs with a steadying hand on her back.

"Joan…" Annie stopped on the stairs and turned. "Where's Auggie? Is he…okay?" She choked out the words. Joan put her hands on Annie's shoulders and gently turned her around. There, standing in the darkened cabin interior, was Auggie. He had one arm in a sling was using the other to hold onto the back of a chair for support.

Annie stepped forward, unable to speak. The only sound that came out was a garbled sob. She watched his face as recognition took over. Disbelief, then astonishment washed over him. She touched his shoulder, afraid to hurt him further. He pulled her to him by the waist and led her to a seat. The two lowered themselves into the plush leather chairs and stayed connected, without speaking for several moments, just breathing each other in.

Finally, Auggie spoke. "Are you okay? I can smell blood?"

Annie reached up and touched the bandage covering the wound on her head. "Oh, it's not too bad. The bullet grazed my forehead. Knocked me out cold, but no real damage." She watched his face and knew the impact of her close call had on him. "What about you, Auggie?"

"After…." He swallowed hard. "After I heard the shot, I just lost it. I charged him and we fought for….well, it seemed like forever. Then I heard another shot."

"Is he dead?" She whispered.

"I think so."

"Are you okay?" She gently touched the sling that held his right arm.

"Yeah, mostly. The doc thinks it's a broken wrist. A few cracked ribs."

"Oh, Auggie." She felt tears sliding down her face.

"Shhh. We're okay. We're gonna be okay." Annie curled up on his good side and before the plane even took off, they were both asleep.

The motion of the plane touching down awoke them. Annie touched the bandage on her head and felt fresh blood. Auggie awoke in considerable pain, although he attempted to disguise it.

"Okay, you two. I'll spare you another ambulance ride, but a car will take you for medical treatment immediately and then you'll both be reassigned for the time being."

"Joan!" They both spoke at the same time.

"You'll be going together. Let's move."

Despite Joan's icy manner, she gently helped Auggie up and guided him to the steps. An agent assisted him into the waiting car. She came back inside the cabin and held Annie's arm as she headed down the steps.

"He thought you were dead. Again." Joan added for emphasis. "He's going to need time to process everything."

"Okay." Annie whispered.

"You need to get patched up. I'll be in touch. For now, do what I tell you to do and rest."

"Joan…." Annie reached out and grabbed the woman's arm. "Thank you."

Annie watched a rare wave of emotion pass over Joan's features. "Someday soon, we'll talk about all this Annie, but for now, know that it's me that owes you a debt of gratitude."

Annie turned and walked the remaining few steps into the awaiting car.

xXx

At the medical center, she and Auggie were separated immediately. At first, she attempted to protest, but the banging in her head grew loud and strong enough to make her give in. She was taken for a CAT scan, MRI, and x-rays. By the time she returned to her room, she was exhausted but at least she was finally given something for the pain.

The doctor came in and told her basically what the EMT had said. The bullet had grazed her skull. The skin was singed and abraded and needed to be cleaned and repaired surgically by a plastic surgeon. That was scheduled for this evening. She had no other injuries.

The next morning, she was up, dressed and feeling much better. She was taken to a small conference room and presented with a simple breakfast of oatmeal, fruit and tea. She sat down and began to eat, realizing she was famished. A few minutes later, the door opened again and Auggie walked in, guided by another agent.

"Auggie!" Annie rose out of her seat and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey there. I was wondering where you went."

"Here you go sir." The agent pulled the chair out for Auggie and placed his good hand on the back. "You have breakfast here. Oatmeal, fruit and tea."

"Thanks" Auggie said softly as he lowered himself into the chair. Annie could see pain on his face.

"How are you doing?" She touched his shoulder.

"The ribs are hurting. I'm not gonna lie." Auggie was gently searching the table in front of him for his food.

"What about your hand?"

"Just a hairline fracture. Not bad. Annoying though. It's my right hand. Can't really grip my cane for a while."

Annie watched his face. She could see the frustration and determination that he tried to hide. "I'm sure you'll be careful." She reached over and rearranged his food so it was more accessible to his left hand. She gently picked up his left hand and touched it to the oatmeal, fruit and tea.

"Thanks."

She watched him as he slowly started eating. This brilliant man next to her was sometimes a mystery and she didn't want to do anything to further embarrass him.

"We'll get through this, Auggie."

He stopped and put down his spoon. He turned his head and appeared to look directly at her. She felt a chill run down her spine. He held out his left hand to her. She swallowed and slid her hand into his. His rough, but warm skin made her blood sing. She watched as his lips curled into a slight grin.

"Walker, I'm never letting go of you again." He lowered his head and gently kissed her hand.

xXx

Three weeks later Auggie gave up on the audio book he was listening to and went in search of Annie. She had been thrilled that Blue Bonnet farm was an actual working horse farm and had been indulging in long rides in the afternoon. He made his way out to the barn. He had become familiar rather quickly with the layout of the farm, but using his left hand to navigate with his cane was awkward. It left him feeling frustrated and eager to get his cast off.

He entered the barn and listened. He could hear a few horses in their stalls. The barn smelled of hay and horses; not altogether unpleasant. He'd come to associate the smells of the barn with peaceful, lazy afternoons. He'd often come and find Annie tending to the horses. She'd go about her business and he'd sit on a hay bale listening to her moving around. He could hear the sounds of buckets, water, brushing, chewing, etc. They'd chat about the little things. Life on the farm, the horses, and the stable hands, their injuries, etc. They both avoided the topic of the mission that'd ended so badly.

Today he walked slowly, but steadily toward the back of the barn where he thought he'd heard movement. As he approached, he could hear Annie's soothing voice talking to her favorite horse, named Truman.

"Hey there." He said softly.

"Hi." She put down the brush and walked over to him. She gently bumped his left hand. When he'd snaked his hand up to her elbow, she slowly walked to the pile of hay bales stacked up by the stall door. She waited to make sure he had his footing on the lower bale before climbing to the second level and sitting down.

"You treat me like fragile glass, you know that?" He said. She turned around sharply, but stopped her response when she saw that he was smiling.

"Well, I don't want you to break." She tried to answer lightly, but just watching him put a lump in her throat. He'd already overcome so much, and here he was, injured again.

He sat with his head lowered, elbows on knees. He absentmindedly scratched under the black fiberglass cast on his wrist. He spoke without looking up. "It's not your fault, Annie."

She had been reaching for a bucket on the floor when she stopped mid-reach. She straightened and stared at him. "I know." She whispered.

"No, I don't think you do."

"Auggie…" She began, but he interrupted her.

"It's not your fault. Any of it."

"Well, what exactly _is_ my fault, Auggie. No one _made_ me fall in love with Simon. No one _made_ me hunt Lena all the way to Russia and then put a bullet in her." Her chest was heaving with emotion, but she couldn't stop. "And then, when this whole cockeyed plan to frame Sergei using you as bait came about, no one made me do it!" She could feel herself breaking apart, but still she couldn't stop. "It was all okay with me. All of it. Even being in prison. Even knowing you thought I was dead." She stopped now and watched him. He swallowed hard, but said nothing.

"I don't believe that, Walker. Not for a second." He stood up and slowly climbed down from the hay bale. He walked toward her, unerringly. He reached out and found her shoulder. She was still and unyielding.

"Why won't you let me in?" He asked as he gently touched her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"In where?"

"Here" He put his flat palm against her chest and felt her rapidly beating heart.

"I don't think there's anything there anymore." She covered his hand with her own.

He smiled. "Oh, I can assure you, there is." He put his hand on her shoulder again and this time was successful in pulling her in toward him. He wrapped his arms around her. Finally, he felt her arms go around his back and squeeze gently.

"The ribs are fine, you know." He was rewarded with a slightly tighter hug.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel so numb. I think….I think maybe I can't…." she couldn't finish.

Auggie gently pushed her back and held her by the shoulders. "Let's walk." He wrapped her hand inside of his elbow and slowly led them outside the barn and down a long path that wound its way to a small pond.

They walked together for several minutes in silence; only the sound of an occasional goose migrating interrupted the quiet. The weather was beginning to turn chilly and Auggie zipped up his fleece jacket.

"Are you cold?" He asked Annie when he felt her shiver.

"No, not really."

"Annie?" He asked as he pulled them to a stop.

The look on his face and the vulnerability in his voice drew her full attention immediately. "What's the matter, Aug?" She reached up and touched his cheek. He covered her hand with his casted one.

"Don't give up on us before we even get started."

"Auggie…"

"Annie, I know what you're feeling. I know about feeling 'numb.' I think I've been numb from the moment of my accident up until the day you walked into the DPD."

"I…" Annie tried to compose herself. "Do you think that any of this is even real?" She whispered through her tears. She watched Auggie frown.

"What do you mean, 'real'?"

"Sometimes all this feels like a dream; or a movie. I don't know."

"I know what you mean." He laughed ruefully. "I used to feel like that too. It wears off though."

Auggie patted her hand and tugged her forward down the path.

"How's your hand feeling?"

"It's okay. I can't wait to get this damn thing off though." He held up his right wrist. "Doc says three more weeks."

"I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't break it?" He laughed and hoped that she'd laugh along with him, but there was only silence.

"Auggie…."

"Don't, Annie. Please don't say it's your fault. You know damn well, it's not."

Annie blew out a frustrated breath. "I know, Auggie. Logically, I know. But I guess I can't help wondering if I put you into danger."

"What?" Auggie was truly stunned by her train of thought.

"Let's face it. I drag you into danger with me. Think about it! You wouldn't do half the crazy stuff you do if it weren't for me."

Auggie stopped again and stared in her direction. He thought back to all the crazy missions he'd helped Annie with. In a way, she was right. Sometimes he had no business being out in the field with her, but still, he'd never felt more alive. This past year working with her had been like a miracle to him. He got back something he thought he'd lost forever.

"Annie—I wouldn't trade this past year for anything." He reached out and touched her cheek. He felt her hand on his cast.

"You are going to end up seriously hurt or dead if you stay with me."

"You need to give me a little credit here, Annie." He was growing frustrated. "I may be blind, but I can still handle myself."

Annie stepped away from him and paced for a moment. "Actually, I think I give you too much credit. I rely on you too much. I forget that you're blind and that you have limitations."

Auggie looked skyward, hoping for patience. One part of him realized that Annie was simply just processing everything that'd happened to her. He was an outlet for her pain and frustration: nothing more than a convenient punching bag. The other part of him was pissed. Furious, actually. He'd worked so hard, for so long to be able to do his job as well or better than his sighted counterparts. He thought he'd achieved that. Now, he realized that as far as Annie was concerned, he was only the blind tech ops guy that needed special treatment so he didn't bump into the furniture.

He exhaled slowly and tried to keep his tone neutral. "The only person responsible for my safety is me. I can make my own decisions. I don't need to be 'looked after' by you or anyone."

Annie stopped her pacing and watched him. He was mad; that much she could tell. His hands were on his hips and his posture was tense. She was about to speak and attempt to make her argument to him again, when she decided it might be better just to show him. He'd left his cane behind in the barn; instead using her as his sighted guide. He trusted her, and maybe he should learn that he shouldn't.

She remained still, watching and waiting. After a moment, Auggie swung his head around. He closed his eyes and listened. Nothing. Annie watched as he took a step forward with his left hand extended in front of him.

"Where are you?" He turned his head from side to side. "I get it, okay. Believe me; I know I'm dependent on you or my cane, or whatever. This isn't news to me, Annie."

She stepped forward and he immediately swung around to face her. "But it's news to me. I think I've been relying on you too much. I've been asking things of you that you can't give."

"And now you're deciding this for me?"

"No, I think I'm deciding it for me. People I love…" she gulped hard and then continued, "people I love get hurt."

Auggie moved forward until he was standing in front of her. He put his hands on either side of her face. "No, Annie, no. That's not true. Don't let your thoughts go down this path."

Annie felt the tide of emotion crash over her. She shook off Auggie's hands and sank to her knees and sobbed. Auggie lowered himself beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Annie. Shhh, it's okay." He repeated over and over.

When the tears had finally stopped falling, Annie wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I'm such a mess. God, I'm sorry Auggie."

"I'm glad, actually."

"You're glad I'm falling apart?"

"It's good for you." He reached up and tugged on her ponytail. Then he lowered his head until his lips met hers with a light touch. "God, I've missed you Annie."

"What about you, Auggie? Don't you ever fall apart?"

Annie watched as a shadow crossed his expressive brown eyes. He looked like he was about to speak, but then stopped himself. She saw him shake his head, almost imperceptibly. He turned his head to face away from her. She wondered where he'd gone and why he'd shut her out. She was about to ask him when she felt his hand searching for hers. She slid her hand into his and felt him tighten his grip.

"As long as I have you, Walker, I'm okay."


End file.
